


The Day The Music Died

by nimbusnight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Death, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbusnight/pseuds/nimbusnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very in-depth depiction of The Dolorosa's mother/son relationship with the Signless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day The Music Died

**Author's Note:**

> I will be crying as I write this. Please don't hate me.

I should never have taken him. I should have let him die there in the breeding caverns. 

But I didn't.

And I couldn't have even if I had wanted to.

I have seen thousands upon thousands of grubs in my many sweeps of ensuring the continuation of my species, but never has one pricked my heart the way he had.

A smaller-than-average grub with a blood mutation that was skipped over by the lusi. Those glittering red eyes looked up at me, scared. So I picked him up, named him Kankri Vantas, and took him back to my hive. Within the first few hours he had given me back something that I lost when my matesprit was selected by the Grand Highblood himself to repair the lack of teal paint on his walls. This smallish grub made my hear sing in a way it had not in a while.

I watched him grow, and he called me mother, caregiver, protector. I loved that boy and he loved me. I would have done anything, anything for my child.

And so I feared for him when he first spoke of his lack of understanding of the hemospectrum.

And so I felt my pride grow nevertheless. My boy could spin words like silk, he was handsome, he was intelligent, and I could not have been more afraid.

As we began to tour around Beforus spreading His words, my fear grew. We would be caught eventually. And so when we were snared and brought back to the Subjugglators palace in chains, I resisted. For my boy. For his sake. For the beautiful boy that I watched grow.

Now for the beautiful boy that I must watch die.

We have all been kept separately. Alone, in the dark. I want nothing more than to hold him in my arms and brush back his soft curls. 

My boy, my perfect, gifted, brilliant boy, who didn't know why those awful people hated him so.

He does now, and its too late for anyone to protect him. Every time I think of it I weep for his fate. I am a mother, aren't mothers supposed to protect? Aren't they supposed to nurture? Has fate been so cruel as to make me fail the only one that gives me reason to go on?

Of course it has.

Footsteps fill the hallway, and my cell is opened.

"Come, scum. It is time for that pitiful excuse for a troll to die. And I want to see your tears when he does." I am pulled roughly to my feet. A pain rolls up my spine from the sudden shift. Good. I deserve it. I failed him.

He is there, in cuffs shaped like the sign I was too weak to give him. There is a blue arrow in his side. His blood, the same color as his eyes when I first loved him, is everywhere. It runs in rivulets across the sandy ground. I am pushed to my knees directly in front of him and the small grains dig in and add some jade green to the mix.

He looks up, as if he can sense me, and I almost wish he hadn't. The pain in his red orbs nearly possess me to fight against the exhaustion and rip all of these blue blooded vermin to shreds, but I can't. I've failed him again. His eyes say that he does not condemn me, but no amount of care can change the resentment I feel for myself.

The cursed 'Grand Highblood' steps up to strike his abused body over, and over, and over, until I must look away. I can't watch as my perfect little angel dies. 

A scream opens my eyes and immediately sends me to my feet. Before the guards can stop me his shackles are crushed in my hands and my son, my love, my savior is in my arms and I am singing to him with the last vestiges of song that I can summon. 

"All I can do is hold you tight. Knowing clouds will rage in, storms will race in, but you will be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash around, but you will be safe in my arms..."

"M-mother..."

He has no breath left to breathe but he chooses to comfort me anyway.

"My son, my love, my beautiful boy, you have changed to world. Please don't leave me now. Don't give up now. Please. Please!"

His eyes, my favorite eyes in the world, close. He breathes out a final word.

"Mother."

I place a final kiss on his brow, and let my tears flow freely.

The music has gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Brb crying. (also when she sings its a song called "In My Arms" by Plumb)


End file.
